takethebiscuitfandomcom-20200213-history
TTWBot
TTWBot is an in-development IRC bot written by TTW Leadership in order to facilitate various commands and just generally make life easier. This page should tell you everything you need to know about the bot, how to use it and where to find it. __TOC__ Bot Details Server:irc.swiftirc.net Rooms: #ttw, #bradz, #ttw-dev Version: '''b1.0 Bot Command Details This section will outline the syntax and usage of all current non-admin TTWBot commands, if things are still unclear, please contact TTW Leadership directly. All commands are executable with a prefix of either "." or "@" unless stated otherwise, responses to commands prefixed with "." will be sent to you directly, responses to commands prefixed with "@" will be broadcasted to the whole channel. Please note that the prefix "!" is reserved for admin commands '''only, non-admin commands will not respond to a "!" prefix. In the syntax markup below, command parameters are nested as either or this, parameters like are compulsory parameters, parameters like this are optional. Where an optional parameter is not given, default values are used, as described. URL Fetchers The following commands will simply display a predetermined URL, your IRC client will parse this, and upon clicking it, it will be opened in your default browser. .face displays http://www.facebook.com .mc displays http://www.minecraft.net .mvmp displays http://www.massively.com .bukkit OR .bukk displays http://www.bukkit.org and http://plugins.bukkit.org .mail displays http://www.hotmail.com .imdb displays http://www.imdb.com .ttwbot displays this page. Minecraft Functions The following commands are related to the Take The Biscuit minecraft server. .ttb amount displays the current buy and sell price for the amount of the item specified, if no amount is given, amount is taken to be 1. Twitter Functions The following commands relate to various Twitter functions the bot can provide. .twitter number displays the last number of tweets posted by the specified user, if sent with prefix "@", no more than 5 tweets can be displayed (for spam prevention), when sent with "." there is a maximum of 20 tweets. If no number is given, number is taken to be 1. .sub subscribes you to the specified twitter feed, after this TTWBot will send you (almost) live tweets from the subscribed user, this cannot be sent with prefix "@". .unsub cancels your subscription to the specified twitter feed, this cannot be sent with prefix "@". .mysubs username displays the current twitter feed subscriptions for the specified user, if no user is specified, displays your current twitter feed subscriptions. Guild Wars Functions .gw Displays the Official Guild Wars Wiki page for your search term, and the main body description from that page. .kam searches the Kamadan Trade Channel (US) for messages containing your search term and displays them, uses Argosofts GwEstimator. RuneScape Functions .farmrun (RuneScape) starts a timer for the specified plant, and informs you when it should be fully grown, not 100% accurate as growth times are not fixed, but fairly accurate. .myfarm plant (RuneScape) informs you of the time left on the specified plant timer, if no plant is provided, will display all of your plant timers. .bestrune (RuneScape) Displays the NET profits for several runes, with fractional crafting, at the Abyss, assuming an average of 2200 ess an hour, for the rc level specified. Timing Functions .sw stop Stopwatch function, starts, stops and checks a stopwatch, if no argument is provided it will default to check. .timer title [] Sets a timer which will trigger after the specified duration. If a title is given, a duration is compulsory, if no title is given it will default to checking the remaining time. Other (uncategorised) The following commands are one-off or ungroupable commands. .pm used to deliver a private message to a specified user the next time that user joins a channel the bot is in. .get upon being informed of a private message, the user will be prompted to type this to recieve the messages, all unread messages are then delivered via query. .tv displays various information on the specified tv show or movie, including an IMDB link and genre. .tor displays a link to the http://torrentz.eu page for your specified search. TTW does not engage in or endorse illegal torrenting, this page is for information purposes only. TTW will not be held responsible for any legal repurcussions brought against anyone who uses the links provided by this site, TTWBot authors are not responsible for the actions of its users.